yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhinormous
is an Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, and the Goriki tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Introduced as an Rank S Yo-kai, he was demoted to an Rank A Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. He temporarily gained his prior rank in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Rhinormous evolves from Rhinoggin when fused with an Unbeatable Soul. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Rhinormous appears as a stout humanoid Hercules beetle with a brown shell, clad in lightish red samurai armor with golden accents, with the horn poking through his helmet, and white hair peeking out from under it. His shoulder pads and armguards are secured by blue straps, and a belt of the same color is tied around his waist. Exclusively noted in ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Rhinormouses normally belong to the Fleshy Souls faction, but those Rhinormouses who had evolved from Rhinoggins that aligned themselves with the Bony Spirits faction have their upper horn that normally slopes downward instead curve upwards and resembles a jagged scimitar. Profile Yo-kai Watch Fuse Rhinoggin with an Unbeatable Soul, which can be obtained post-game by trading two rare Anglerfish and three rare Rhino Beetles at Jungle Hunter. Afterwards, more Unbeatable Souls can be found in Terror Time chests. Also, Rhinormous rarely appears on trees by The Fish Place at night (Uptown Springdale). Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Rhinoggin with an Unbeatable Soul, which can be obtained in Jungle Hunter by exchanging points. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |130|-|Single enemy}} |50|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Raises an ally's STR to peerless levels.}} }}|180|-|Single enemy|Smashes into an enemy like a dump truck with a horn!}} ||-|6 = Ignore foe's guard effect when attacking.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Rhinormous |130|-|Single enemy}} |50|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Raises an ally's STR to peerless levels.}} }}|180|-|Single enemy|Smashes into an enemy like a dump truck with a horn!}} ||-|6 = Ignore foe's guard effect when attacking.}} Bony Rhinormous |130|-|Single enemy}} |50|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Raises an ally's STR to peerless levels.}} }}|180|-|Single enemy|Smashes into an enemy like a dump truck with a horn!}} }}||-|Self|STR increases if there are no adjacent Yo-kai}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Etymology * His Japanese name, "Kabuto Musō", means peerless kabuto (mushi) or peerless helmet. * His English name, "Rhinormous", is a portmanteau of rhino (beetle) and enormous or, colloquially, ginormous. Origin Like its pre-evolution, Rhinormous is based on a rhinoceros beetle, but more specifically his girth and shape of his horn remind of a , the largest species in its genus, as well as the longest extant beetle species. In other languages * Spanish: Enormarabajo * Italian: Rinorme * German: Rhinoberst de:Rhinoberst Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe